Captive
by macktri123
Summary: Herobrine kidnaps children in the real world and uses them to create an army. Some rebel and others accept their fate. This story tells about 2 friends who escape and wage war on Herobrine. Rated T because i'm paranoid. Starts when Copy starts and ends after copy ends.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

My friend Jason and I were FaceTimeing each other and he kept being haunted by Herobrine in his Single player world. I kept telling him to kill Herobrine (or at least make an effort) but he wouldn't. So then he started playing Tekkit and he was not being haunted.

That night I saw a purple light in my room and I immediately ran outside. I recognized that glow ANYWHERE. It was a Nether Portal. I was still doubtful but I was too scared to go back inside. So I ran to my grandma's house but on my way there I was kidnapped by a couple of Enderman. They dragged me back to my room and through the Nether Portal.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Where am I?" I thought to myself. I was in a nether brick jail cell. It was lit with a couple of glowstone blocks. "Good thing I'm good at Minecraft, or I'd be like 'Where the heck am I?'" I realized I was in the nether after realizing I was extremely hot and dehydrated. I then noticed I was not alone. 3 girls from my school or who lived in my town were there. I knew their names were Katie, Lily, and Nicole. I knew they all played Minecraft so I was thinking someone wanted all the kids who played Minecraft on their side. But, who? I looked outside the cell and saw 13-G which I saw to mean age 13 girls.

I yelled "Hey get up peoples and rise and shine. We have to talk NOW!" I found an iron cup and a spoon and wacked them against each other. "WAKE UP!" They all slowly woke up and looked shocked. Like an "OMG IM IN MINECRAFT" face. "Ok anyone awake enough to tell me where we are right now?" Everyone's hands went up. "Ok then where are we."

"Minecraft," they all yelled at once.

"Good you all know where you are. Does anyone know why we're here or how we got here?"

"Nope," Katie said. "I have no idea."

"Then lets find out." I went to the bars of the cell and yelled, "Hey! Why the heck are we here! And I want fried chicken!" I yelled and everyone giggled. I ripped that off from iCarly. "Hello?! My hands stuck in the bar! Help?" Then a Blaze came up to the cell.

"Quiet down and too bad!" the Blaze said.

"We're HUNGRY!" we all yelled in unison.

"Fine here some bread and water." He then handed us the bread and a couple of buckets of water.

"When will we get out of the cell? I want to know why the heck we are here and when we will go home. I also want to know where my brother, Tyler, is. Tell me, or else."

"Or else what?"

"I'll pour this water on you." I said trying to sound unforgiving to the Blaze.

"You'd better not, Marissa, it will cost you."

"I don't care. You're being very rude." I pulled my short platinum blonde hair out of my face and poured the bucket of water on him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Some Wither Skeletons came less than two minutes later and took me out of the cell. I was terrified but I tried to look defiant. They tossed me into a room made out of bedrock that contained only a chest with an iron sword, an iron chestplate, iron leggings, and an iron helmet. The sword was enchanted with sharpness 1. I put the armor on, held the sword, and then I heard a loud groaning. I immediately knew it was a zombie and backed up into a corner so I wouldn't be surprised. The zombie came right at me and I quickly killed it. I then had to fight a creeper, then an enderman, and finally a wither skeleton. I beat them all. The same Wither Skeletons as before came back and led me to a different cell named 13-G-#34 there was only one bed but there was a small window showing the beautiful nether (sarcasm intended) " Great view, isn't it?" I told the Wither Skeletons, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Miss Luna will speak to you in an hour. There are clothes in the dresser."

When they left I said "Duh." I then changed into the black outfit and black shoes that were in the dresser. Even the socks were black! I also noticed my books from home were in the dresser. I was reading Alex Rider: Scorpia Rising and my MacBook and iPhone were there. "Oh how very considerate of them." I said sarcastically. I played some blockheads and read the rest of the book and then they (the skeletons) came and got me. Two other kids, dressed in black and also at sword point walked in front of me. "Who are they taking you to see?" I asked the boy in front of me.

"Mr. D."

"I'm seeing Miss Luna."

"Ok, good luck."

"You too."

They led me to a wooden door at the end of the third hallway and left me in a room with two stone chairs and a wooden door. I knocked on the door and a woman's voice said "Come in!"

"Hi," I said.

"Hello. I'm Miss Luna."

"Why am I here?"

"You will find out eventually."

"I want to know. Now."

"I'm not allowed to tell you."

"When will I know?"

"Soon."

"When will I know?" I said more sternly.

"Ok I'm going to ask you some questions. Answer then truthfully or I have other means of getting the answers. Now what's your full name?" she asked. She had silver eyes, black hair and light skin.

"Marissa Duncan."

"Hair color?"

"Blonde."

"Eye color?"

"Violet."

"Favorite activity?"

"Track."

"Siblings?"

"I have a brother named Tyler."

"Friends?"

"Jason, Jacklyn, and Gregor."

"That's all."

"What now?"

"You will go through a series of physical and emotional tests. Follow me."

She walked out the door down the hallway and into a room. "Go through the door and try to not cry through the movie. It is based on your friends and family."

As he movie started playing, I saw what she meant. It showed Jason, Jacklyn, and Gregor getting tortured and killed, my parents getting killed, and my family getting killed. The thing that almost made me get depressed was me _being evil _and I mean evil. Mostly I got angry when someone was killed. What got me about the last one was it looked so _real_. I didn't know what to do. So when it was over, I ran.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I ran _hard. _Harder than I ever have anyway. There were guards to stop me, but I leaped over them. I _had_ to get out of here. I ran around until I found a portal. When I went through it, I was in the woods around a house. I went inside and there was a man. I immediately knew who it was. "Are you Steve?"

"Xia, is that you?"

"No, I'm Marissa."

"Oh. Sorry you look like my daughter Xia. She went missing about a month ago. Come on, sit down."

"Its ok."

"How did you get here?"

"Well some Enderman came through a Nether Portal in my room and dragged me through the portal into Minecraft. By the way, I'm from Earth."

"So it was true."

"What's true?"

"Rumors were going around that Herobrine was capturing kids from Earth and training them to fight. Probably because some mobs are VERY stupid. How'd you manage to escape?"

"They showed me a video to see my reaction to it, and I ran. Sure guards tried to stop me, but I jumped over them."

"Wow, you have some good parkour skills."

For the rest of the day, Steve an I cut down trees. That night, I couldn't sleep so I went outside to think. I felt as if I were being watched so I got a sword from the chest inside the house. "Is anyone there?"

"Yes." A voice said.

"Who are you."

Then I heard a change in the air and I leapt over the porch and onto the tree. When I jumped off the tree, creepers surrounded me.

I Took my sword and I leapt onto the nearest creeper and 3 exploded. I was injured, and I had the sudden urge to sing, but I ignored it. I ended up killing all the creepers with minimal sword usage. It utilized my destructive nature. When it was over, I realized I was smiling. Suddenly, someone knocked me off my feet, literally.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I looked up and there was a girl who looked exactly like me, just with silver eyes and brown hair. I was pinned down. I couldn't escape. If I died, I would at least die defiantly. "Go ahead. Kill me."

"No we have other…. Plans for you." That made me want to escape more. I twisted and even bit her.

"At least tell me who you are." I said

"Delaney."

"How come we look alike?"

She pulled me up, held my hands behind my back, and said "move." I yelled. Her grip _hurt_. "Quiet." She pulled me towards the Nether Portal and I managed to get free for a second and I ran. Unfortunately, she caught me.

"Let me go." I said.

"No."

"Why? What did I do to you?"

"You escaped and I came to get you."

"I'll just escape again."

"No you won't. I'll make sure of that."

"Where's Tyler?"

"I can't say, and why would I tell you anyway." Then I used her arms as leverage and flipped over her to run away. She came after me and I had the victory to pin her down.

"How do you know who I am?" I asked

"I am you. At least half of you. I'm your Minecraft self. Well you have two Minecraft selves and I'm the one who represents evil and bad."

"Bye. And I will never be like you. Not for a long time." And I ran off.

As I ran, I heard her say, "It may be sooner than you think." And I ran faster.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

As I ran away from Delaney, I kept trying to think, "What does she mean? What will they try to do to me?" I was so scared that I went back to Steve's house slept there till morning.

The next morning I told Steve I have to leave. "Why do you have to go?" he asked.

"I was attacked last night when I went out for some air. It really creeped me out. I don't want to talk about why."

"Ok, I'll pack you a bag of clothes and food. It's the least I can do to help you."

"Thanks." Then he gave me a backpack and I left. When I was walking, some weird things happened. Things magically set fire and the leaves on trees disappeared. I yelled, "Herobrine, I'm not afraid of you." I really was, but I wanted to defend myself. When I heard a person nearby, I jumped onto a tree and jumped from treetop to treetop. I took out the iron sword Steve put in the bag and put on the iron chestplate and started getting prepared for a fight.

Then Herobrine teleported behind me. That's not what scared me. Its how he looked. He looked exactly like my dad, just without the white eyes. Did that mean my dad was Steve and Herobrine's equal on earth? I immediately jumped to the birch tree next to the tree I was on, but Herobrine just grabbed my foot. It hurt. A lot. I took the sword and tried to use it to pry my foot loose. He then flipped me over and onto my back. I quickly rolled but Delaney was there. "Let me go. Now." I said, with as much anger in my voice as I've ever had.

"No." Herobrine said. I hated him. Despised him. I thought of ways to get away. I remembered an ender pearl in the bag. If only I could get to it. I twisted my foot, and I nearly fainted, but I got my bag and threw the ender pearl. I escaped! There were 15 more in the bag. I kept throwing them till I was about 100 blocks away.

I thought for a while and I realized the fate of the world might be in my hands. I had to help Jason and Tyler escape. Then I heard a rustle in the leaves and there was Jason, in black clothes and burned from head to toe.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Jason, what the heck happened to you?" I yelled at Jason. "Did they make you swim in lava or something?"

"Yes they did. No fire resistance potions either. They wanted to see 'my natural fire resistance.'"

"I have a healing potion, but it won't heal this. We have to go to the city."

"Good idea, but WHERE IS IT!"

"I don't know." I said in my villager voice.

"LOL."

"So you escaped, too."

"Yep."

"How'd you do it."

"Apparently, I am a spawner. I can spawn in anything at any time."

"Cool. So have they come for you?"

"Not yet, But I could see them on this map. They're still in the nether."

"Really? They've been after me since I got free. Why not you?"

"I don't know, but maybe they think your more useful or something. Maybe you have special abilities like how I can spawn in items."

"I don't know." Suddenly I had a sharp pain in my head. It hurt so much, I almost passed out. I shut my eyes tight and waited for it to stop. When I opened my eyes, Jason looked shocked. "What?" I asked.

"Your eye…. Ones silver." Jason stammered.

"What….." I went over to the river and looked in at my reflection. I was shocked. One eye was its normal violet and the other was the same silver as Delaney's. My hair also had dark brown highlights in it. I braided my long hair into a braid and said, "Come on, we have to move.

I was going to get revenge on Herobrine if it's the last thing I would do.

The next day we found Tekkit City. We didn't have any money, and they wouldn't accept any spawned in diamonds, so I decided to sing to earn money. My parents said I have a beautiful voice, so I got the bucket from the pack and started to sing "Cube Land." A small crowd soon gathered and after 3 songs, Jason and I had 50 diamonds and 25 emeralds.

That night we decided to play some mini-games like The Herobrine and Hide n' Seek. We found a small hotel to stay the night in and we fell asleep immediately after hitting the pillow.


	8. Chapter 8

**OMG We passed the 50 visitors mark to this story! I hope you like how this is going! Thx for reading! :D**

Chapter 8

That night I had really bad nightmares. They were all about me or my friends and family dying. When I woke up, Jason was gone, and there was a letter in his place.

"We have captured Jason and will soon be coming for you.

Sincerely, Delaney"

"Really. That's the whole note!" I yelled. I wasn't afraid of me being captured. I was afraid of what they were going to do to Jason. On the back of the note it read, "P.S. We will be taking over Earth in 5 days."

So now I had Earth to worry about. Just great. So now I had to save all those kids and the Earth without getting captured. Again, great. I then burst into tears. I was all alone in this. It made me want to blow something up. Well, I did have some TNT. "No Marissa, you have to focus." I thought.

I walked out of the hotel and started toward the forest. I then decided to make a sword and to get it enchanted. I also rented an instrument so I could have some fun. After I got the sword, I went off into the forest until I heard a girl crying. I ran over to her and the said, "Go away."

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"If I were alright, would I be crying?"

"No."

"Than am I alright?"

"No."  
"Then go, you can't do anything to help."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Herobrine just killed my parents."

"Oh. Do you know where he went?"

"I heard something about silver eyes and a girl named Marissa."

"Well, I'm Marissa."

"Can you get revenge for me?"

"I'll try."

"Herobrine sounded… Afraid of you."

"Really?" he was afraid of me?

"Yea, now go. I want to walk home alone."

"OK"

As soon as I got out of her sight, I heard a yell. I gripped my new diamond sword and went back to where I was. There was a Diamond sword in her body, and her last word was "Herobrine."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"He did this just to mess with me, didn't he?" I thought. I was going to get my revenge. I sat on he ground and started sobbing. "What the heck did she ever do?"

I heard a rustle and I got my new sword. It was Tyler. "Tyler?" He was dressed in black and then I noticed his eyes. They were silver. "No," I said. "No!" I couldn't fight Tyler. He was my little brother. I ran as fast as I could away from him, but I knew he would follow. I was crying. I would be for at least an hour. What if he did this to Jason and the girls that in the cell? I had to stop him. At any cost. I had to save my friends. Even if it cost my life. I kept running. I could see him coming close. I grabbed my last ender pearl and threw it. Hard. I would fight, but not Tyler. After I teleported, I readied my sword and got ready for him.

I got him once and he got me once. We were evenly matched. I jumped on to his back and pinned him down. But I couldn't bring myself to kill him. I couldn't kill anyone. I'd rather die than kill anyone. So I ran.

After running about 20 chunks, I set up camp for the night. I cooked the chicken I bought and ate it quickly before going to bed. I slept like a rock, but I had nightmares all night. I wasn't afraid of them, though. I was only afraid for my little bro. Now he took him. I wasn't scared anymore. Of anything. I just wanted to free him, if there was a way to. I doubted it. I would have to win. For Tyler.


	10. Chapter 10

**OMG 10 chapters! Half way through the first story! This will be a trilogy. If you have any OC ideas either write a comment or PM me. I also would like to know if this it's a good idea to include some characters in all my fanfics for Minecraft. Thx!**

Chapter 10

When I woke up the next day, I was so depressed about Tyler I cried again. I was going to get my revenge on Herobrine, Delaney, and everyone who works for them. I will blow them up. Even if I die in the process.

I got my sword and started going back toward where the little girl died. I was going to avenge her. I got there about an hour later and a little girl walked up to me. "You should go. I was told a girl died here yesterday. This place is probably cursed now.

"I saw her die. 'Herobrine' was her last word. I could have saved her. Then my brother came. He was Herobrinified. I ran and I outran him. I- I don't know what to do." I told the girl. I started sobbing.

"Here, you can come back to the village and we can give you some help. Where are you from? We can help you get home."

"No you wouldn't. I'm from Earth."

"Oh, we can help you build a home here."

"Its ok, I have to help my friends. I don't want this to happen to anyone else."

"Ok, Here's some pork and cobblestone. You never know when you need cobble."

I put it in my pack and said "Thank you."

"Bye," she replied.

I walked away and I didn't know what to do. Should I stay and try to rebuild my life? No. I had to stop Herobrine.

Suddenly an arrow hit my back and my stomach churned. I threw up and passed out.


	11. Chapter 11

**OMG almost 100 visitors to this story! Thx!**

Chapter 11

I woke up on a bed in a wooden room. The sunlight streaming in from the window hurt my eyes. "Where am I?" I asked to myself.

"Hello!" a familiar voice said.

"Jason?" I asked.

"No, Matt. My friend Xia and I found you in the woods. So w brought you to my house outside greifville and tried to find a way to heal you. Potions of healing didn't work, and neither did potions of harming, so we gave you some golden apples." He said.

"Ok. Thanks." I replied. "I have to go though."

"Ok bye!"

"Bye."

I ran out of there. I was seriously creeped out. He looked and sounded JUST like Jason. I ran as fast as I could away from the house. About a half hour later, I heard a rustle in the leaves in the tree I was next to. "Hello? Whose there?" I yelled. A man in silver clothes and a diamond sword pinned me down. "Get off me! Or else."

"Or else what?" the man replied. I went berserk.


End file.
